Orion Shadow
General Background Orion Shadow is the main and titular protagonist of The Orion Chronicles, and is the basis upon which other lead protagonists in the continuity are built. He was born in the city of Trottingham to Azul Shadow and Indigo Blaze, prominent ponies in the upper echelons of that city's social circle. He later moved to Ponyville in pursuit of a quieter life away from the pressures that came with being a noble, but quickly found himself enveloped in various schemes by others to take over Equestria. Appearance Orion has grey fur and a brown mane and tail. His eyes are green, and he typically wears a pair of simple round glasses with black frames. He typically wears a tweed jacket, a white dress shirt, a blue bowtie, and a blue fez with a watch wrapped around one forehoof, though this look varies at different points. As a human, he has grey skin and a similar outfit to his pony form. Personality Orion is an excitable, happy-go-lucky unicorn with a positive outlook on life. He enjoys having adventures, and is a bit of a romantic. He is also very protective of the ones he loves, and always strives to do what is right, no matter what the situation. Relationships Raven Orion and Raven first met when the latter was assigned to kill him by Blackclaw, leader of a Manehattan crime syndicate known as the Bad Seeds. However, the attempted assassination never came to pass, as Raven was charmed by Orion's kindness and warmth. They later married, and remained so until her death in "From Moscolt With Love." Princess Luna Orion's friendship with Princess Luna is a very strong one. They first met during the changeling occupation of Canterlot and Ponyville, and quickly became very close, even going so far as to almost become lovers, though it was not to be. After his death, Luna founded a museum in his and Raven's honor, and guided Artemis Tenebrae to inheriting his legacy as a protector of Equestria. Longhaul Longhaul is one of Orion's best friends. They met when Orion assisted Longhaul following an accident, and became close when Longhaul invited Orion and Raven to his ranch in Appleoosa for their honeymoon. Longhaul was later brought in to assist the Royal Sisters in infiltrating the changeling hive of Queen Chrysalis, posing as a drone. Unfortunately, Chrysalis caught on to the ruse and Longhaul chose to commit suicide in prison rather than allow the changelings to have their way with him. After his death, Orion set his dear friend's body on fire to keep the changelings from desecrating the corpse. Other Appearances Orion is a recurring character in Star Trek: New Endeavours. Though it was he who primarily experienced first contact with the crew of the USS Enterprise-D and later became captain of his own ship, he later returned to Equestria to resume diplomatic work, and served in this capacity until his murder at the hands of the Romulans. Gallery Ori12EG.png|Orion as a human. Ori11c.png|Orion in purple clothes. Ori116b.png|A secondary outfit, featuring green coat with red bowtie. Ori11b.png|A red version of his purple outfit, with a top hat. Category:Characters Category:The Orion Chronicles